Lillith's Prophecy Part 1
by GoldenBelleOutLawQueen26
Summary: It belongs to HBO, Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I pay full respect to their works, but this is my first work. Please be honest about what you think. Sookie finds her innerself, Eric learns a family secret, and a Prophocy is revealed. A war is truly understood once and for all.


Chapter 1: After Cemetery

~*~*~*~ The Beginning Of Blood Dream ~*~*~*~

Sookie Stackhouse was lying on her couch in a magical dream like coma. She was imaging herself, in a red silk pantie and bra set with a red silk, slightly see through thigh high robe walking to her front door. There she found Eric Northman waiting to come in with sun light beaming down on him. To Sookie he looked like the Adonis that everyone tells her that he is, but she sees the man he hides deep down inside. As she stood at the door he rushed in, grabbing her in a deep and passionate kiss.

The next thing she knows she is lying underneath Eric on the middle of the dinning room table, caressing him all over, as he is kissing and massaging her breasts. While heatedly kissing him, Sookie realizes they are being watched. When she looks around she sees they are doing this in front of Bill Compton, who was sitting at the head of the table, all the while still lying on the top of the table with Eric. Sookie was not ashamed or disturbed that her Eric was groping and kissing her, but the look Bill was giving her a look that told her something was off about him, and it was beginning to give her the heebie-jeebies.

Before she could think more about why Bill was acting strange she felt her body drifting away. Then, all of the sudden, her dream world changed into a snowy field with the moonlight shimmering down on her. Sookie looked down at her body, and saw she was now wearing a peach colored long-sleeve lace cropped top with a matching in length white cotton undershirt, with faded skinny jeans and floral flats. Sookie started to look around, when she saw that there were six other figures standing around her in the distance, near the forest edge. Sookie began to get a little afraid, that she may be in danger.

"Who are you all? And were the heck am I?" Asked Sookie as she looked around trying to think about where she could even be at this point in her dream, or if this was really just another part of the fairy realm.

The first figure stepped forward and surprised Sookie, because she looked like a young version of Gran, from when she had just gotten married to Grandpa Earl. The young woman was wearing a strapless turquoise floral dress that ended above her knees. Her hair was braided from the front center making an 'S' shape ending into a flower bun in the back. It had a yellow gold hair pin with purple gems and two purple flowers stuck beside the bun. The jewelry she was wearing were in the styles of yellow gold diamond rose shaped earrings, a set of white gold & yellow gold pearl interwoven bracelets tied onto her wrist with a pink ribbon, and 6 inch beige open toed red inside/bottomed heels.

The brunette woman stepped closer before she spoke, with a beautiful southern accent with a sort of lightness about it that made Sookie feel at peace. "Hello mother! Don't you recognize this field you and Eric made love in yesterday." The girl moved so that she was face to face with Sookie, "I know that this is strange, but you must listen to us. For we don't have much time."

Sookie stood there for what felt like hours, but really it was only a few seconds, "What do you mean by 'Hello Mother'?" Sookie paused before she said the next few sentences that came to her mind, "Because I am not any ones mother. I have only slept with vampires. I can't get pregnant and I know for a fact I've never given birth before in my life."

When she said that, one of the men from on her left side stepped into the moonlight and he was the spitting image of Eric, but his eyes looked more like Jason's. He was wearing a light sea green dress shirt with light khakis pants and two-tone steel-toe boots. And when he spoke, his voice sounded just like the young woman's but with a hint of Eric's tone and sweetness. "Mother, you will give me the name E.J. These are all my siblings," he said as he pointed around to the others.

"You have already met my sister Adele. Now, this here," he said as he turned to his right, "is Eaaa. . . ."

"Do not speak for me E.J.!" Spoke a man who looked much older than the other two. He could have been Sookie's father rather than her child, like they were calling themselves. Now he was wearing a black suit, black dress shirt with a black tie and black shoes. He stepped closer to E.J. and spoke with a voice that sounded like a mix of Grandpa Earl's and Eric's, "Like the giant blonde oaf was about to say, my name will be Earl. But unlike my siblings when we turn nine, I will begin to age faster and only stop when my body hit this age. The reason for this is my fairy power will be older and more powerful than most of theirs. I will have control over death and the undead. I unlike most of my siblings will take my job very seriously and I will not play around with my gifts." He paused for a moment before adding, "F.Y.I. I will be your and father's none trouble making child."

A young man who looked a little like her daddy when he was a teenager and a little like Godric in skin color and hair style stepped forward and on Earl's right, which caused Sookie to turn so she could get a better look at him. He was wearing a red flannel cotton shirt with dark blue jeans, and light brown steel toe boots. On his left wrist he was wearing a black leather strap with a small - almost unnoticeable - silver cross. He then began to speak and sounded - for some reason the only person Sookie could think sounded - like Godric, "I am sorry for Earl, he doesn't really know how to come across as any less of a hard ass. He gets that from our father."

The young man stepped closer to Sookie, much closer than the other three, and he extended his right hand, Sookie took it and felt a strange feeling as if her light was recharging, and connecting to a strong power source. She pulled her hand away and saw a light coming from all around him. Sookie got a feeling of peace and everything was going to be alright as long as she stayed near these men and women for as long as possible.

"Sorry, for being rude. My name will be Corbett, but you guys will nick name me 'Cory'." He stepped closer and wrapped Sookie into a warm hug and when he did Sookie got a flash or a vision of babies inside a womb. She got a strange feeling that this was them in her womb.

"Yes, mother! That is us you see and we don't have much time," said the other female, who was standing next to Cory. She was wearing a knee length black dress with a blue jean jacket, a light grey scarf, a pair of white gold diamond earrings, white gold bracelets on her left wrist and black leather boots. "You have just seen an image of us in your womb."

Sookie took a moment and placed her hands onto her belly and took a small breath. She began to feel something moving. Sookie began to hear a buzzing noise coming from her stomach. This was beginning to be a little too, much for her.

"I know mommy, but you must listen to us if you want to save us before we die. Sorry for being rude. My name will be Astrid. Oh mommy, I know you are confused and I am probably making you more so, but please listen and hear us out."

"Yes mother you need to at least hear us out before Bill Compton's blood kills us."

"Shut up, Ulfric! Don't scare her," said Adele and Astrid at the same time.

Sookie looked at the man to her right and saw someone who looked like no one she recollected she knew, "Who are you?"

He stepped forward and she saw that he was wearing a nice white dress shirt under a light brown coat with a brown plaid tie, dark blue jean pants and dark brown leather dress shoes. As he spoke his voice was a close mix of Eric's but a deeper tone, "My name will be Ulfric, and I am sorry if I scared you mother but you need to understand how dangerous things are for us."

Sookie sat down on the snow and found it was not that cold, "How come the ground is not cold to the touch?"

"That is because of my power over water also includes power over ice and snow," said E.J. as he sat down across from Sookie in the snow. Then all the others did the same but sat next to E.J. across from their mother and waited to let her breathing get under control before they began to talk again.

Sookie looked around at them all and saw a little of herself and a little of Eric in each one of them. She even saw some other characteristics that she guessed most be from her and Eric's families. She sat there for a sec before asking, "You said Bill's blood is killing you, how?"

They all looked at each other before they chose Astrid to speak, "Well, mother think back to when you went to the cemetery." Astrid paused to let Sookie think before continuing, "Bill really didn't try to stop you, did he? That was because he was planning on getting his blood back in you no matter what. Bill forcefully gave you his blood. We think that, because you and father are permanently fairy-bonded and partially vampire-bonded, is the only reason we are still live right now and are not dead yet. We know for a fact that we only have a short window of time to help you before we are gone," Astrid looked to her left, which was Sookie's right, directly at a door with a white light shining through. This caused Sookie to become afraid she was saying hello and goodbye to her children.

Inside Sookie's head she thought, ' _Please, God don't let this be my only chance at children slipping through my fingers._ '

E.J. leaped from the ground across from Sookie and grabbed her hands, "Oh, momma. Don't think such a thing we are not going to be your only children." He pulled her into a tight hug.

Sookie spoke gently, "You heard my thoughts?"

"Of course all six of us are telepathic. We also share many other powers the same as yours. We all would love to talk about this some more, but you and father, are in great danger."

This scared Sookie even more her voice was shacking as she asked, "What do I have to do? If this is real right now, then how do I save Eric?"

"Mother how did you know, that Eric was our father? We never said his name as are father."

Sookie looked at all of them with a smile and spoke with a confidence in her she thought she no longer had, "You all have some kind of Eric quality about you that could only come from him. There is no way in hell you are Bill's so you must be Eric's. Plus EJ has to mean Eric Junior because you look almost exactly like him, and you said this was the place I was with Eric. So he has to be your father."

The children looked at their mother and knew that there was the woman that would soon be caring for them all their lives. All six readied themselves for the next part of the conversation.

Earl undid his tie and cleared his throat, "Mor, when you were in the cemetery with far and you ran off trying to stop him from killing all the witches, Bill Compton had preordered one of his human guards to find a way to injure you so he could heal you with his blood. When he got you home he forced his blood to go down your throat, even after you wouldn't take it. If you need proof go to Alcide, he was there and he saw everything Bill did while in your house. But please, ask him after you save far though, because he might try and stop you from saving him. "

Sookie sat there and asked before they continued, "I'm sorry, I'm confused who is mor and far?"

Astrid sat up some and spoke, "Oh. That is just Swedish for mother and father. We can read fathers thoughts just like we can humans. He and you will only let us use our powers when you two are not alone so we can grow our powers always trying to make them stronger."

Sookie took this in and then asked another question that just popped into her head, "How can I get Bill's blood out of me, before it hurts you six permanently. Because if this is real I don't want to lose you all after learning that you are mine and Eric's children." Sookie paused and let out a small laugh. The six siblings looked at her a little surprised.

"What's funny?" asked Cory.

"What's funny, is that when I first saw you boys I thought you favored Eric. Bill never once came to my mind since I've been with you and this does not upset me like would have a year ago."

All six kids looked at Sookie with all the love they had and were simultaneously telepathically arguing how to explain how to repeal Bill's blood when it finally dawned on Cory that they should just visually and telepathically tell their mother everything she needs to know before their psychic link broke and their deaths become more possible.

"Mother give us your hands and let us give you all the information you will need because our time with you is running short." Sookie began to cry thinking she just lost the only children she would ever know. She gave them her hands and there was a light of six different colors (white, pale blue, pale green, light brown, light red, and a pale black) surrounding them, she heard and saw everything as clear as day. Then everything went dark and Sookie was alone.

~*~*~*~ End Of Blood Dream ~*~*~*~

Sookie awoke in pain and needing to throw-up her guts. She jumped from the couch and ran for the bathroom. Just as she hit the toilet blood began to shoot from her mouth like a geyser at Yellow Stone Park. Sookie began to dry heave after vomiting up all of the blood Bill forced into her, as her body calmed down Sookie slid to the floor and began to cry. She slowly stood and got into the shower to wash off any excess dried on blood. Sookie's mind was going everywhere but nothing she thought at first made sense until she remember when Bill awoke and didn't feel her he would come by her house to see if she was dead.

' _I need to be away from this house, before he comes here and forces more blood into my body. I really need to get Bill to understand that I'm with Eric and not him. I mean having me shot just for his blood to be inside me that is becoming a little crazy. He says he loves me, but he always puts me in this danger and never says he's sorry. But he always makes me feel like I should be, after I nearly die because of him._ ' She washed her hair and remembered Eric in the shower with her the last time. She stood there not moving thinking about when exactly did she start falling for Eric.

' _When did I start loving him? I mean when did I fall for those big sea blue eyes? Or those strong broad like oak tree arms?_ ' She slid into a sitting position in the tub and began to cry, ' _Oh, My God! I loved him from the first night. It was the first night I saw him sitting on his thrown, at Fangtasia. I had already begun to fall for that Pig Headed, High-Handed, Overbearing Vampire. But because of Bill's blood I turned to hating him instead. My life would be so much less crazy if I had never met Bill. Eric and I might have met in our own time and fallen in love without all this craziness Bill has added and created every time he has tried to win me back. Maybe everything would be so different if I had met Eric first instead of Bill._ '

Sookie sat up straight and made an out loud but honest decision, "From this moment on I am going to be honest and truthful with myself and with Eric. I am going to find a way to save him, even if that makes him mad. Then we are going to need to get rid of Bill's presents in our lives." She stood and rinsed her face from crying. She continued to wash the rest of her body, as she thought, _'Hell, if we have to leave Louisiana then we will, as long as we are together. I don't need Bill putting my babies in danger anymore.'_

Sookie grabbed a towel and walked into her bedroom and began to dress. She grabbed a matching white panties and bra set, and then grabbed a dark pair of blue jeans, plus a black short sleeve shirt. Just as she was about to walk out the room she grabbed her old hoodie with different color hearts and her old red shoes. ' _I wish my clothes were more diverse, especially when I need to go on a 'save the man I love', kind of mission. I have nothing that screams 'Badass Fairy Saving the Man' outfit. But all my clothes usually just scream 'Little Girl with NO Money'. Now that I have money I need to add variety to my clothing, before Pam decides she wants to do it for me. Who knows what she would buy for me. Oh, I know one thing she would stock me in . . . . some really kinky lingerie, the kind, with whips and tassels. Eric would love seeing me in that._ ' She smiled as she zipped up her hoodie and slid on her shoes.

Just then there was a knock on her front door, so Sookie slowly got to the railing and reached out - with her mind - to see who it is. It turned out to be Debbie Pelt, looking to ask for forgiveness from Sookie for her actions last year.

Sookie realized she could get Debbie's help once she let her in, "Just a second. I'm just getting dressed. . . I'll be right down Debbie."

Sookie breathed in a sigh of relief as she started to descend the stairs, making a plan on how to get to Eric using Debbie as a distraction. She knew she needed to let Debbie in and let her talk for a few minutes, Sookie might even eat and drink something to give her strength as Debbie talked. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall next to Gran's room and knew she only had three hours to get Eric home before the sun set and Marnie uses him for whatever sick game she had set up in her head.

Sookie walked to the door and opened it wide to find Debbie on her porch with a box which Sookie knew from mind snooping was a lemon pie, which Sookie thought was a very sweet thing to bring to some one's home. Sookie put on her best Merlotte's smile, "Come on in, Debbie." Sookie moved and let her into the foyer.

"Sookie how did you know it was me from upstairs? I know you're not a supe?" Debbie asked curiously.

"Well," Sookie dipped into Debbie's mind and saw Alcide never told her anything that he knew so she decided to do the same. "I saw the security footage from the cameras that Eric had put in for my safety." Sookie pointed to the kitchen for Debbie to go so they could eat and talk, "When I saw it was you I didn't feel like I was in much danger. What with that witch, kidnapping Eric, using necromancy magic to control him."

Debbie was shocked to find Eric was missing, "I didn't know this was going on."

Sookie started her coffee pot before speaking, "Well, yes. This is why Eric and I have been spending so much time with each other, because of this crazy witch." Sookie took a deep breathe before laying on the biggest set of lies she's ever told in her entire life, "We knew that no one, but Pam, knew about our relationship."

Sookie opened the cabinets and pulled out two cups and two plates. She then opened the utensils drawer and pulled out two forks and spoons, then sat everything down on the table. As she spoke the next few lies, "So it seemed it would be the greatest place for him to be without leaving me in danger. He knew that Bill Compton is unwisely obsessed with me. So it didn't surprise us that Bill summoned Eric to go and mess with the witches. What did surprise us was everything that happened afterwards."

She then grabbed the full coffee pot and filled both cups. This made Debbie fill at peace to begin speaking, "Sookie, I came by here to ask for forgiveness. Mostly for how I acted and treated you last year. I know being under the influence of V doesn't count, but that is the truth. It made me the worst form of myself and I wish I could take it back so I could never have hurt Alcide. I am truly sorry for how I was with you, too. Could you ever forgive me?"

Sookie read her mind and saw Debbie meant every word she spoke and that she was hoping to make friends with Sookie to make Alcide happy. That is when Sookie decided to get Debbie to help her and she would help Debbie make Alcide see the new Debbie and not the old.

"Well, I know it must have taken a lot for you to do this, and I do except your apology. I except it and hope we can be friends."

Debbie smiled and grabbed Sookie into a hug this gave Sookie the best chance to ask for help. As they finished their pieces of pie and cups of coffee Sookie looked at Debbie as she stood to get some more coffee.

"Debbie, do you mind helping me try and save Eric from the witches' coven. I know a few of the witches but the head of the coven knows my face and would never let me in. . . . ."

Debbie agreed before Sookie could finish. They cleaned up the table as they began to plan on how they would go in. They got in the van that Debbie drove over to her house, and drove to the street where the Moon Goddess Emporium store was located and sat as they went over the plan for the third time to make sure it went off without a hitch.

Debbie walked up to the front door as Sookie walked to the back, when she touched the door and tried to open it she found it locked. So Sookie picked the door open using a trick Tara taught her when they were in high school. Debbie was busy distracting Marnie Stonebrook and her most loyal lackey asking them about her love life and her chance she could have children giving them two hundred dollars, which Sookie had got from the bank before they arrived at the witches store. Then Debbie was to ask if the were's of her pack could make an alliance. Sookie was busy sneeking into the back room and as she looked around she saw a bathroom door ajar. Sookie hoped Eric was in there as she tiptoed to the door and pushed it open. She was so thankful that he was there, but at the same time heartbroken that he was forced to sleep in a disgusting bath tube.

Sookie walked over to Eric and pulled on his arms, whispering the whole time, "Eric! Eric! Please listen to me, we need to escape. You and I have to leave now."

"Sookie, I cannot leave. Not until she says I'm done, after the Festival of Tolerance."

Sookie thought for a second that could be the answer to their preys. But she knew that was not who her Gran raised her to be, she began to get frustrated with Eric and snapped at him in a hushed tone, "Damn it Eric, snap out of this spell. Please, listen to me. I'm your bonded and the woman carrying your unborn children." Sookie heard the thoughts of Debbie and Marnie growing irritated with the other.

Sookie smiled when she realized that she now knew were the witches were going; she leaned forward and kissed Eric on the lips. Whispering for only his ears to hear, "We will be together again. I promise."

Just as Sookie was leaving the bathroom Marnie and her male lackey looked at her. Marnie smiled and spoke, "So I see you came to save your vampire."

"Yes, I did but whatever spell you have on him is keeping me from taking him home." Sookie got an out of the blue idea, she decided to beg for Eric's release. "Please, Marnie let him come home."

Marnie laughed and said, "Well, then you are sorely out of luck. He is going with us," she turned towards her lackey and spoke calmly, "Roy, get the vampire sheriff to the van and wait for me."

Sookie watched as Eric followed Max like a zombie, it broke her heart a little to see such a strong man, who had survived a thousand years, be controlled like this. She was about to punch the witch when she fell to the floor and heard Marnie chanting something.

"If I were you I would just leave now and forget about the vampire. Just so you know he will end your King Bill tonight." Marnie smiled when Sookie started to move, she didn't notice Sookie grab for her belly. Marnie walked out the door and drove away with Roy and Eric. Sookie got up slowly checking the energy from her womb and walking quickly to Debbie's van. They drove and tried to catch up with Marnie but Sookie's 'baby checking moment' had caused them some major time.

At the Festival of Tolerance King Bill was speaking in front of many humans and vampires and press when the witches arrived with Eric, and took over three other vampire sheriff's over with mind control. The fighting started just as Debbie pulled up with Sookie. Debbie was about to get out when Sookie stopped her thanked her and said she could stop Eric. Sookie told Debbie that when he saw her -I.E. Debbie- he could remember last year and might attack her. Debbie didn't want too, but Sookie said she could handle it on her own. So Debbie drove off, but just as she hit the first stop light she turned around. She pulled back up to the hotel after Sookie had already entered the lobby and was already involved in the fight.

Debbie ran in just as Sookie was jumping onto Eric's back. Debbie ran towards them and attacked Eric which distracted him for a second, which was enough for Sookie to dig her hands deeper into his white long sleeved blood stained shirt. Sookie took a deep breathe then focused all her power into Eric and looked down and saw a little light, so she covered her hands deeper into his shirt and laid her head onto his shoulder. Debbie punched Eric as he threw Bill into a nearby table and he dropped to his knees.

Sookie whispered, "Eric, come back to me. Please come back to me."

Eric reached around him and grabbed Sookie, "Sookie, did I hurt you?" He asked as he checked her for any injuries.

Sookie began to cry as she saw 'her romantic & sensitive Eric' and 'the big bad vampire sheriff Eric' shining through together and replied, "No, I'm just. I'm just so happy you're you again. I mean memories and all." Sookie grabbed Eric's face with both hands and whispered, "Don't you ever, and I mean ever leave me like that again! Understood, Northman?"

Eric was in shock that Sookie was speaking this way to him. He believed the moment he got his memory back that she would hate him again. So he asked with curiosity, "Sookie, what has happened to you, while I was away for eighteen hours?"

"An epiphany, of everything over the past year and a half. From the first moment we locked eyes to. . ." Sookie looked and saw Bill fuming and walking at a humans pace towards them. "Eric, can we finish this talk, when we get home?"

Eric agreed because he knew these next few hours were going to be crazy and life altering, he subconsciously noted she had said 'home' instead of 'her home'. Eric stood so he could protect Sookie from Bill's up incoming tantrum coming towards them. Bill began to get closer to them but stopped mere feet from them with his eyes looking at Sookie with shock.

"Sookah, how are you alive?" Bill paused to calm himself before he spoke again, "How come darling I can't feel you anymore? It has been ruff these last few hours not knowing if you were alive." He asked as he got angrier by just looking at her and how she was holding onto Eric.

Sookie stood strong with Eric in front of her, but she knew she had to face Bill. So Sookie slowly moved to Eric's right side, but she held tightly to his hand so that he was still giving her emotional and physical strength. Sookie took a deep breath and was about to speak when a group of people walked into the hotel conference room debris, causing Eric to stiffen as they got closer. The closer they got Sookie noticed the voids she was sensing from them, which she knew meant they were vampires, but just not knowing who they were was a little curious but surprisingly she wasn't afraid of any of them.

"Eric, who are they?" She asked as Eric stepped back in front of her.

"They are some of the most powerful vampires in the United States currently. Most of them are over six thousand," he used the hand she was holding to point to the two in the middle. "But those two are the youngest being 456 and 167. The two in the middle are the oldest and are vampire siblings. They are also a bonded pair. The male in the center is Godric's great grand-maker."

Sookie could sense that Eric held some anger towards Godric's great grand-maker, she began to wonder why. So she watched how Eric would react to their presence, and how she should act as well. The closer the group got the more she realized she had not paid any attention to Bill or Debbie. Sookie whispered for Debbie to come and stand beside her. When Debbie did Sookie became aware of the fact that Bill had become tense looking and was watching her like a hawk, which had its prey in its sights and ready to strike. Making her more worried about his actions towards her.

The older male (Godric's great grand-maker), who looked to be about in his late forties or early fifties, was wearing a dark blue Ralph Lauren square pocket suit with a cotton black dress shirt and black leather dress shoes, finishing off his look. When he spoke it caught Sookie by surprise by how English his voice sounded as he spoke. "Eric. My boy! I know you are still angry with me for not being there when Godric passed from this world, but you must know that he had already told me of his plans and there was nothing that I could have done to stop him."

Eric got angry so much so that he let go of Sookie's hand and began to speak between gritted teeth, "Yes, there was Clypeus. You could have commanded him not to leave us. But no, you let him die without any of you there, but me." Eric calmed enough to turn and look as Sookie as he spoke, "If it wasn't for Sookie." he touched her face with his left hand. As he caressed her cheek he spoke again in a calmer and more relaxed tone, "I would have died that morning with him just so he wouldn't have been alone. But thanks to this beautiful creature a part of me was with him."

Sookie looked into Eric's sea blue eyes and saw all of his love and she projected it right back to him. She reached her free hand up and touched his cheek wanting to kiss him, but she knew the moment her lips touched his, she wouldn't be able to stop until they were making love in front of everyone. She forced herself to get them both back to having their attention on the group of vampires that walked in, just as the lady in the middle began to speak.

"Shall we not discuss family problems in front of the baby vampire king." Spoke the tall red haired lady who was wearing a long McQueen black dress with red floral designs, her presence made Sookie feel at peace, "I would prefer we go to Fangtasia were the rest of the family is waiting for us all to be arriving with the newest member Miss Stackhouse."

"Wait a minute, you know who I am?" Sookie asked, as she looked to at the woman as if she had grown two new heads.

The beautiful fifty something looking redhead vampress spoke sweetly as if a mother to her child, "Why of course, my dear. I know everything. Please don't take that as me looking into you, or anything like that, it just so happens. . ." She turned to the older male and spoke with a loving tone, "Look how rude we are being Clypeus."

"What do you mean, My Love?" He looked Sookie straight in the face with a look that made her think of when her parents would talk about her like she wasn't there, "I thought you wanted to wait until we were in the car to introduce ourselves to the young girl?"

"I did, but look at how she is positioned next to Eric," Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes to see that he had a small light shining in his eyes like a child seeing Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny at the mall giving out candy. She then turned back to the older vampire couple.

"Now that she is family we should just go ahead and treat the poor dear as such." The red headed lady turned to Sookie so they could be face to face, "We need to introduce ourselves to this lovely young girl now, My Love." She walked closer to Eric and Sookie, "My dear girl, I am sorry that we have not introduced ourselves to you before now. I am **Davinia Ocella of Sparta** , but everyone else that is not a part of our family just identify me as 'The Seer of Delphi', 'The Ancient Pythoness' or 'The AP'. Some even describe me as just 'The Seer'. This gentleman standing to my left is like Eric has told you already is my bonded mate. His name is **Clypeus Theteus of Delphi**."

Clypeus smiled and bowed his head to Sookie, "I am Eric's great great grand-maker and I am also Davinia's vampire brother. A pleasure to meet you my dear," He stepped closer to Sookie taking her left hand and he kissed her knuckle. Then Clypeus commented, "My dear Nia here saw you once in a vision nearly one thousand years ago. You may at long last be Eric's peace he has been needing since his human life."

Sookie smiled thinking that they knew Eric would find his other half, way before he did. She held tightly to his arm as the room seemed to be spinning a little, but Sookie just breathed normally to keep Eric from worrying as they were still standing in the same room as Bill and Nan, who was moving closer to the growing group.

Davinia moved next to Clypeus' side and spoke, "These three lovely woman are my progenies," Davinia turned and pointed to the oldest looking woman, who looked like she was near Gran's age. The grey haired woman was wearing a black wrap dress with red heels that matched her nail polish and lipstick, "This grey haired beauty is **Atassa Ocella of Sparta**. She is my first biological daughter and she has a younger brother who is at Fangtasia with his wife and the others who include Pam. This fetching creature standing to her left is her biological daughter, my granddaughter **Thalia Ocella of Sparta** , she is also Atassa's first progeny."

Sookie thought to herself, ' _Thalia looks a little intimidating with her long black hair and dark eyes. She kind of reminds me of an aggravated pit bull on a leash. I hope she isn't like Lorena was towards me._ ' Sookie didn't even notice that Davinia had begun to speak again, until Eric gently squeezed her hand to get her attention, "This here exquisite beauty is **Kaliope Emeritus of Crete** another of my progenies. And these two handsome boys are Clypeus' great great grand-progenies through Godric's older brother **Remus** '," she pointed to the left of Thalia, "They are **Patrick von Brach** , and **Sebastian Milstein**." Both men bowed their heads towards Sookie as their name was called.

Nan Flanagan who had walked up as Davinia was speaking and had stopped right beside Bill, and was listening to everything that was said. She internally freaked when Davinia explained who she was, and spoke as she stepped in front of Davinia to get her attention. "Excuse the interruption Your Grace, but why are you here?"

Davinia pointed to her child Kaliope to step forward and signaled for her to speak, "Nan Flanagan, my mother will only speak to family, but if you and King Bill would please sign these." She handed both Nan and Bill a two page contract. "It points out that everything you have heard will be forgotten in as you rest for the day and if you try to tell any one who we are related to before then that you will get the bleeds from your mouth as you speak. As well that any information learned about our family after signing will be forgotten as well. So sign this and then you can go to King Bill's home, and prepare for the next round of witch attacks."

Bill looked at the woman like she was an idiot for giving him the papers, then turned to Sookie with a look of longing. Sookie turned her head so her face was buried into Eric's shirt. Eric took notice of this and put both arms around her to give her protection. The other members of his vampire family noticed Sookie's uncomfortable body posture and all began to circle around for her safety. Debbie stayed close to Sookie as well for her protection, knowing this might not end well for the vampire King.

Nan noticed as well and not wanting to inform the Authority that the young king has made an enemy of the Ancient Pythoness and her bloodline was not in her plans for the night, "Bill, sign the damn papers. I do not need you starting an incident with the most powerful Elders, just because you think they don't respect your power." Nan stabbed her wrist to draw blood to sign with, then made Bill sign his.

Davinia looked at Sookie and Eric and began to speak, "Eric would you please take your bonded and her friend to the cars outside and wait for us."

Eric bowed his head, holding Sookie close to him as he nodded for Debbie to follow. He walked at a humans pace, for Sookie to calm down, and moved toward the doors. But before they could leave, they were stopped in their tracks by Bill vamp speeding between them and the exit.

Bill yelled, "You have no right to Sookah, she should have her own free choice. Not your choosing for her Eric. Now let her go!"

Sookie got angry listen to Bill, but before she could say anything Eric stood up for her like a white knight or her own personal 'Dark Knight in Shining Armor'. He pushed Sookie behind and between himself and Debbie.

Eric then became stern, "Your majesty, if I were you I would calm down. You are upsetting my bonded."

"What is all this fucking talk about bonded? She is her own person not yours she is supposed to hate you know that she has my blood!" After saying that last part Bill realized his mistake and hoped no one else did.

Nan walked over to Bill and pulled him by the arm looking him straight in the eyes, "Bill did Lorena ever explain 'Blood Bonding' to you at all?" Nan waited for a response, but after ten seconds of silence, she responded to her own question, "For you to ask such a stupid question she really left the best stories out of your teaching. For one when you bond with a human or even another vampire it makes them you're equal and not a pet. Or that when you find your equal you no longer drink from anyone else and they do the same. Your equal is the only person you are your real self, the you that never is seen by anyone but you when you are alone."

Nan watched as Bill kept eyeing Northman's woman, "Bill there is something you must not know. If a vampires bonded is ever given blood or blood is ever taken by a vampire that is not their Bonded at any time. That said vampire, the one who took or gave the blood, is automatically charged and put to their true deaths. No one can save them. Royals, Sheriff's, newborns, even the A.V.L. are all vulnerable to this of the oldest of laws."

Bill's face fell when Nan said even Royals were vulnerable to this, "How come this law is so special?"

All the vampires in the room laughed, the only ones not laughing were Bill, Sookie and Debbie. Nan gained composer to speak, but was stopped by Clypeus who stated, "Boy you need to know your place. That law is one of the oldest Blood sharing laws that was made specifically by Lilith. It has never been question by anyone because of her most loyal and Oldest Progeny Streus." Clypeus moved closer to Eric's right, he moved so he was face to face with Bill, "Your maker was a poor excuse if she never explained one of the greatest laws ever made by Lilith. It makes a vampire explore their weaknesses and strengths. It makes you grow and experience love like every other creature on earth."

Bill not really caring began to speak, "Sookah does not like being controlled by blood she always wants her freedom. Being bonded is another reason she will hate you Eric she deserves some one who will …"

Sookie yelled, "I am tired of people thinking I don't know what is good for me." She was looking at Bill as she said it and the next parts, "Cheese and crackers, Bill. You have kept trying to make me your slave, ever since the first moment we met." Sookie walked in front of Eric to be facing Bill, "Don't lie I know about the guard you ordered to shoot me in the cemetery. Plus thanks to Alcide's mind I know how you forced your blood down my throat as I laid on my couch near death."

Sookie was getting angrier as she spoke letting out everything she was holding onto since the night she learned of all of his other betrayals. Bill kept trying to get a word in edge wise so he could try and confuse Sookie but she was not having that tonight. So she reared back and punched him square in his jaw with a right hook.

Clypeus took Davinia's right hand into his left as they shared a look. He then poked Eric in the side and spoke to him saying, "She has a fire in her that is a true match to your own. You are quite lucky, my boy."

Eric smiled with his eyes while the rest of his face stayed emotionless as he turned back to Sookie yelling at Bill. Inside Eric was thanking his ancient gods and goddesses for giving him Sookie. He also made a note that when they got to the club they needed to have a private talk in his office.

"Bill, I am my own person. I really should thank you though." She paused to breathe and saw Bill's face, laughing a little Sookie spoke, "You seem confused, Bill. Me thanking you, is for reminding me of that fact. But truth be known while I was with you I was the worst version of myself. If I had my way you would leave me alone and never come towards me or my family and friends ever again," Sookie was about to say something else when all of the sudden she fainted, but before she could hit the floor Eric had her in his arms.

Debbie was beside him checking Sookie's pulse. Eric asked Thalia if she could get some wet clothes from the hotel staff. As Eric held Sookie he went through everything that Sookie had said to him at the witches store, he was sure he had heard her say 'carrying your unborn children'. Thalia returned just as Bill was walking up to Eric asking how Sookie could be like this. Eric was getting really pissed off by Bill's mere presence.

Davinia yelled for quiet when the noise was getting to much coming from Bill's mouth. She ordered Eric and Debbie to carry Sookie to the cars and wait for them. It took nearly three minutes for Davinia and Clypeus to get Bill under control before they made it to the cars. During that time was getting Sookie to awaken which was not working, unbeknownst to them she was in a fairy magical sleep.

~*~*~*~ The Fairy Dream Start ~*~*~*~

Sookie felt rain drops slowly hitting her face. She opened her eyes to see around her an open field, her and Eric's field. She sat up looking for her children maybe they sent for her. Maybe she was to late, and they were saying goodbye. Sookie brought her knees to her chest and began to cry out her pain and loss. Just as she was getting worked up and breathless, there was a noise in the forest surrounding the field.

Sookie looked up ready to fight with all the pain she was holding inside, when she saw the children she thought she had lost all running towards her.

Astrid fell to her knees in front of Sookie, "Mother, what are you doing here now?"

"I thought you all brought me here," she said as she wiped away tires and grabbed Astrid into a tight hug. "I began to think that I lost all of you."

Sookie looked around and saw all of her other children circling around her and Astrid.

"Children be honest with me what is going on? Why are you all in battle mode?"

They all shared looks and Astrid finally spoke, "Momma, Queen Mad has found out about us she and Claudine's death be father. She has sent some of her most dangerous water and fire fairies to make you and father suffer and show you both as examples for why fairy and vampire relations are for bidden."

Astrid took both Sookie's hands and showed four faces of three men and a female, "The two men with the dark blue eyes are the water fairies, they are called Neave and Lochlan. The other man Colman and the woman Ashlyn, are the fire fairies and they are twins. Colman was also Claudine's lover and wants father's true death. The water fairies are sadistic and will not stop unless killed mother they are super loyal to Queen Mad and hate half-lings like you and us. When you awaken you will be with father in the back seats of a Black Trailblazer outside the hotel. Don't tell him anything until you are at the club with all the family."

Sookie's mind was swimming with all this information. "How much time before they arrive for me?"

"We don't know we just saw what we showed you and told you everything that we know. Mother, please be careful for the next nine weeks."

"Why just only nine weeks?" Sookie asked.

All six smiled as they all said at once, "You'll see."

Astrid helped Sookie stand and quotes a verse from the Bible, "God blessed them; and God said to them, 'Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the earth, and subdue it; and rule over the fish of the sea and over the birds of the sky and over every living thing that moves on the earth.' That was from great Gran, she said you would understand the meaning. This is good bye for now mother."

~*~*~*~ The Fairy Dream End ~*~*~*~

Sookie awoke to Eric rubbing a cold wet cloth over her face whispering gentle words in another language, "Will you teach me that language?"

Eric opened his eyes to see Sookie smiling up at him. "Sookie what happened to you?"

"I can't tell you right now but know this I will tell you at the club. I promise, Eric."

Just then everybody else came out of the hotel Debbie was asked to drive Alcide's van to the club with Nan and Bill in the back and Thalia was to ride with her to keep Bill in his place. Davinia and Clypeus got in the middle seats of the Trailblazer Eric and Sookie were already in. While the others got into another black SUV behind it.

Sookie moved to sit more comfortably in Eric's lap on their ride to Fangtasia.


End file.
